


Day 1 Rings

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Series: Moose's Multifandom Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Inktober, M/M, little sad, multifandom - Freeform, some sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: Day one for InktoberRingsIn the Star Wars Univers Eli finds a surprise from ThrawnIn Mass Effect Shepard finds an old gift from Kaidan





	Day 1 Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Its 2 separate stories for day one! They are not connected to each other.

Star Wars 

Eli returned to his quarters at the end of his shift. Tired and ready for bed. 

But the was a little parcel sitting on his pillow.

Opening it he found a little box and a note.

He pulled the note out.

"Eli- I know you said you didn't want to do gifts but I couldn't resist. I want you to keep it with you always, so no matter where you are you have a reminder that no matter what I love you. I asked Faro what humans usually do in romantic situations like this. I hope I got it right."

Inside the little box was a ring. It was beautiful. It looked like it was made from ice. Stunning shades of blue. Clashing and swirling together.

There was a knock on his door. Still clutching the ring Eli answered it. Thrawn was standing there looking almost sheepish.

"I wanted to make sure you got what I sent you."

Eli grinned up at him.

"I'm never going to take it off." He said pulling Thrawn down for a kiss.

He could feel Thrawn's smile.

  
  


//

Mass Effect 

Shepard was cleaning her cabin. Dr Chakwas had told her she needed rest before "trying to go get yourself blown up". But Shepard got cabin fever almost instantly. So she was cleaning. 

She had dumped her jewelry box out on her bed. Trying to untangle the few necklaces she had and keeping her earrings in their pairs. She had forgotten the ring. She had only ever had a few rings. One that was an heirloom from her mother's side. One had come in a set with some earrings. And then there was this one. From Kaiden. 

She had meant to toss it after his reaction to her on Horizon. But stopping the Collectors had made her forget about something so small.

And now the little silver band with a purple stone brought up so many unwanted feelings. 

_ "How do I even know if you're still the woman I loved." _

_ Loved _

It still stung even though Kaidan was still a friend and trusted her again.

Without looking, she threw it at the door. Just as Garrus walked in. The ring hit him square between the brow plates.

He caught it and chuckled "Thanks Shepard but purple isn't my color."

He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. "You alright?"

She smiled up at him. "I've got Archangel as my boyfriend couldn't be better."


End file.
